Mobile mapping is the process of collecting geospatial data from a mobile device fitted with a one or more remote sensing systems. The Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS), for example, is a satellite navigation system that provides location and mapping information on or near the surface of the earth. Typically, because GNSS requires a line of sight to a plurality of satellites, GNSS will not function through obstructions (e.g., indoors). For such reasons, alternate portable systems must be used to provide location and mapping information for many urban areas and indoor environments.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.